Ne Pars Pas
by LeFan D'ost
Summary: Link a battu Ganondorf et il doit retourner dans son temps, de gré ou de force. Et il risque de perdre les sentiments qui lui sont des plus précieux. Titre de la fanvid : A Timeless Lullaby (Le lien ne marchait plus)


Bonjour !

Je vous présente aujourd'hui un OS que j'avais écrit fin Novembre / début Décembre 2017 et qui traînait sur mon PC depuis tout ce temps. Je me suis dis qu'il était donc grand temps de vous le partager.

Il s'agit d'une petite histoire qui prend place à la fin de l'opus "The Legend Of Zelda : Ocarina Of Time", à la cinématique de fin. Cela m'a été inspiré par une fanvid qui est disponible sur Youtube et qui a été partagée dans un groupe Facebook de fans de Zelda. Le lien est dans le résumé de l'OS, pensez à retirer les espaces !

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **Ne pars pas**

« Ne pars pas ! Non, Link, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! »

Tels sont les mots que Zelda voulait hurler à Link, qui se tenait là, debout, droit devant elle. Elle voulait lui crier son amour, elle voulait lui crever les tympans de ses sanglots provoqués par la tristesse de la séparation imminente.

« Merci. Merci pour tout, Link. »

Ce furent les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de la belle Princesse à la place. Merci. Merci. Un simple merci ! Quelle sombre idiote ! Elle lui disait simplement merci ! Elle, la Princesse de la Destinée, qui avait entraîné ce Héros dans SA destinée, gratifiait Link d'un simple remerciement ! Elle eut envie de se planter milles fois un couteau dans le cœur lorsqu'elle entendit ces paroles venant de sa propre bouche !

« Qu'y a-t-il, Princesse ? Ça ne va pas ? fit Link d'un air doux en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Zelda.

\- Je … Je … Tu dois retourner dans ton temps !

\- Que dites-vous ?! s'exclama le Héros.

\- Je … Je t'ai volé sept années de ta vie ! Je t'ai volé ton enfance ! Et je t'ai volé ton innocence !

\- Oui, mais maintenant, tout est réglé. Et puis, la paix s'est installée pour un moment. J'aurai le temps de repenser à mon enfance perdue plus tard, je veux rester en cette époque pour vous servir, Princesse ! »

À ces mots, Link posa le genoux au sol transparent, montrant ainsi son allégeance à la personne royale qui se tenait devant lui.

« Regardes, tu continue à te prosterner devant moi en m'appelant "Princesse" …

\- Ne vous tourmentez plus, Majesté, car maintenant, tout est réglé, et je suis avec vous, affirma Link en se relevant.

\- Je ne suis qu'une voleuse, une criminelle …

\- Il suffit ! » interrompit le Héros en embrassant la Princesse.

Il lui donna en effet un long baiser langoureux, laissant ainsi s'exprimer ses émotions refoulées depuis si longtemps … Zelda n'en revenait pas. Elle … elle découvrait enfin la réciprocité de son amour … Mais elle découvrait également sa souffrance et ses tourments décuplés de par cet amour amené à être rompu et vécu dans un autre temps. Cette Princesse voulait son Héros rien que pour elle, maintenant, là, tout de suite. Elle repoussa Link d'un geste brusque.

« Nous ne pouvons pas … S'il te plais …

\- Je refuse.

\- Tu n'y peux rien de toutes façons, Link. Si tu désire me servir une dernière fois en ce temps-là, alors écoutes-moi bien attentivement, et obéis soigneusement à mes ordres. Lorsque tu seras dans le passé, que dis-je, dans ton temps, remets l'épée dans son piédestal, et refermes à jamais les portes menant au Saint Royaume, ainsi sera scellé également les voies du Temps. Puis, tu délivreras cette lettre à moi-même, lorsque je n'étais encore qu'une enfant. Elle est cachetée, ne t'avise surtout pas de la lire. »

Alors qu'elle eut à peine fini de parler, elle porta l'Ocarina Du Temps que Link lui avait rendu à sa bouche et commença à jouer les Chant Du Temps. Les notes résonnèrent dans l'air, laissant ainsi se révéler un écho exceptionnel. Link versait des larmes, elles ruisselaient sur ses joues, et finissaient leur parcours au sol. Des sortes de rayons de lumière bleu enveloppèrent le Héros Du Temps, et le fit se rendre dans son époque d'origine.

« Ne pars pas. »

Ce fut enfin les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de la Princesse Zelda, mais il était trop tard, il n'était déjà plus là.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il voulut résister. Il voulut résister contre les larmes, la tristesse et la solitude. Quelle vaine bataille … Lorsqu'il se rendit compte, au bout de quelques minutes seulement, de son impuissance face à cela, il se résigna, dans les sombres tourments qui habitaient son esprit, à obéir aux ordres donnés par la Princesse.

Il replaça Excalibur dans son piédestal et, avant de se retourner puis de sortir de cette pièce, Navi surgit du bonnet du petit blondinet.

« Link, arrête.

\- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il, Navi ?

\- Je … Je dois m'en aller.

\- Quoi ?!

\- À la fin de la quête qui leur a été confié, les fées disparaissent, elles meurent. Le Vénérable Arbre Mojo m'a confié la tâche de te guider dans ta quête, et maintenant que celle-ci est terminée, ma mission prend fin ici. Je suis désolé Link, mais ma fin est proche, et tu ne peux rien y faire.

\- Mais … Ce que tu dis n'as aucune logique ! Cela ne s'est jamais appliqué ! fit Link, proche des sanglots.

\- Ne sois pas idiot, gros béta ! Cela ne s'applique qu'en dehors de la Forêt Kokiri. Souviens-toi de ces petites fées qui t'ont soignées tout au long de ton périple, il y en avait à peu près partout, mais surtout dans les fontaines des fées, ou avec certaines Grandes Fées. Eh bien, lorsqu'elles eurent finit de te soigner, elles moururent. Cela s'applique également à moi, Link. Je ne peux rien y faire, ma fin est imminente, continue seul, de toutes façons, tu n'as plus grand-chose à faire.

\- Navi … Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? Depuis le temps que l'on se connais, tu aurais au moins pu me le dire plus tôt !

\- Je pensais sérieusement que tu l'avais compris, avec le temps, fit la petite boule bleue, dans u ton de désespoir. Je … Je suis désolé Link, mais il est temps. Adieu. »

La petite fée s'envola, devint un simple petit point bleu au loin, avant de complètement disparaître.

« Ne pars pas. »

Ce fut les mots qui furent sur les lèvres du très jeune Héros Du Temps, c'était tout ce qu'il arriva à articuler. Mais à ce moment-là, il était trop tard, car la fée était disparue, elle était morte pour de bon. Link posa le genou à terre et pleura. Il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, il ne pouvait plus retenir ses sanglots. Il pleurait et hurlait entre chaque pleur. Il hurlait tout son désespoir, toute sa tristesse, toute sa souffrance. Il n'en pouvait plus de retenir tout cela enfoui en lui, c'était beaucoup trop dur pour lui. C'en était trop.

Link resta planté là, à pleurer des heures durant dans le Temple Du Temps. Ses cris, ses gémissements, ses sanglots, ses hurlements résonnaient dans l'écho du bâtiment de pierre. Lorsqu'il eut finit de pleurer, il était très fatigué. Mais il devait obéir à la Princesse Zelda, au moins une dernière fois.

Alors le Héros Du Temps sorti de la pièce où il se trouvait et scella à jamais l'entrée menant jusqu'au Saint Royaume grâce aux trois pierres ancestrales et à l'Ocarina Du Temps qui, étrangement, était revenu dans sa poche.

Une fois cela accomplit, il sortit du Temple Du Temps et se dirigea vers le Château D'Hyrule où il évita le regard de tous les gardes qui surveillaient le Château. Une fois cela fait, il s'introduit dans la cour intérieure même du Château et pu passer avec adresse au nez et à la barbe de tous les gardes du Château D'Hyrule. Il se retrouva en face de l'entrée du jardin de la cour intérieure du Château, au fond duquel il aperçu Une très jeune fille, d'environ son âge. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, il s'agissait bel et bien de la Princesse Zelda. Elle regardait à travers la fenêtre. Link s'avança doucement de la Princesse et, au fil de son avancée, il crut distinguer une autre forme qui lui était familière. Une petite boule de lumière bleue volante … Non, cela ne pouvait pas être possible, elle était morte … Link finit par arriver pile en face de la Princesse Zelda, juste à quelques mètres d'elle. La petite boule de lumière bleue que Link avait vu était bien ce qu'il pensait être. C'était Navi, qui visiblement n'était pas morte.

« Link, je suis désolée pour ce choc psychologique … fit la petite fée. Je sais que je t'ai menti, mais je croyais sincèrement que j'allais mourir, avant que le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ne me contacte par télépathie et ne me dise que ma mission n'était toujours pas finie. Il m'a dit que désormais, j'étais chargée de te protéger et de te conseiller durant le restant de tes jours. »

Link n'en revenait pas de ce que Navi lui disait. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne savait pas comment réagir, mais cela ne lui empêcha pas de tout écouter dans les moindres détails.

« Link, je lui aie tout raconté. Elle sait pour tout ce que nous avons vécu. Maintenant, donnes-lui la lettre. »

Lorsque Navi eut fini de prononcer ces mots, la Princesse Zelda tendit la main ouverte, paume vers le ciel en direction de Link. À ce moment-là, il sortit de sa petite poche la lettre de l'autre Princesse Zelda et la tendit à la gamine. Celle-ci lu la lettre, la lâcha, et sauta au cou de Link.

« Mais … Princesse … fit Link, n'y comprenant plus rien.

\- Oui, je sais, je suis là, maintenant tu peux vivre à mes côtés sans aucun problème, mon amour !

\- P-p-p-p-pardon ?! fit Link, très étonné.

\- Je t'aime, Link ! »

Lorsque la petite Princesse Zelda eût fini de prononcer ces mots, elle embrassa Link langoureusement, ce que Link ne refusa absolument pas, bien au contraire.

« Ne pars pas. »

tels furent les mots que prononça Zelda à la fin de ce long, très long baiser, avant de reprendre un petit peu son souffle et en s'appuyant timidement mais fortement sur le bras de Link pour espérer pouvoir tenir debout. Puis, après avoir prononcé ces paroles, Zelda embrassa à nouveau langoureusement Link qui, le pauvre, ne comprenait fichtre rien à ce qui était en train de se passer.

 **Fin**


End file.
